


What Happens in Vale

by ElectronicYarn



Series: What Happens [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Romance, mostly canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectronicYarn/pseuds/ElectronicYarn
Summary: On day two of the Vytal Festival, Yang wakes up in a strange hotel room with a raging hangover. And who is that in the bathroom taking a shower?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Despite the similar time frame, this story absolutely does not take place in the same continuity as _On Sisters and Girlfriends_. Also please note that Yang has turned 18 in this story. For reasons. I guess I should also add that the drinking age in Vale is 18 in my little corner of the RWBY-verse. Again, for reasons.
> 
> This story was written while Volume 4 was airing.

Ordinarily, Yang was the very definition of a morning person, but not this morning. The raging headache that was pounding in her skull was more than enough to dampen her spirits.

Yang groaned painfully. The horridly bright sunlight coming in through the window stabbed her eyes mercilessly. She swept her arm across her bed, trying to find something to defend herself with. Her hand came across a second pillow. She grabbed it and threw it over her head, smothering herself in blessed darkness.

Despite Yang’s throbbing head, she almost managed to get back to sleep. But just as she was drifting off, she remembered that she didn’t have a second pillow. And her sheets weren’t nearly this silky. And the sunlight was coming from the wrong side of the bed. Either something very strange was going on, or she wasn’t in her dorm room.

Reluctantly, Yang removed the pillow from over her head and pried her eyes open. She blinked several times, willing the room to come into focus. When she could finally see, she found herself in an unfamiliar queen-size bed. This definitely wasn’t her dorm. It looked like a hotel room, a really expensive one at that. In fact, it might be more accurate to call it a hotel suite. There was even a small, attached living area with a table large enough to accommodate four.

Yang had absolutely no idea how she’d gotten here. She tried to remember what had happened yesterday. It had been the first day of the Vytal Festival, and the tournament had been in full swing. Yang remembered fighting in the first round that morning. She remembered sampling foods from a dozen different booths on the festival grounds in the afternoon. But all she could remember of the evening were tiny umbrellas in glasses—a lot of tiny umbrellas in a lot of glasses.

Yang sat up in bed. That was when she realized something else was amiss. She pulled back the covers slightly only to discover that she was naked. On a hunch, she reached over and felt the other side of the bed. It was still warm. Someone had spent the night next to her.

Yang let out another groan. She collapsed back into the bed and squeezed her eyes shut. It was pretty obvious to her how she’d gotten here. Drunken one-night stands weren’t usually her thing, but they’d been known to happen from time to time. Waking up alone after one was a mixed blessing. It eliminated all the awkward, fumbling conversation that inevitably followed, but it also left a few important questions unanswered. In this case, the most pressing was who Yang’s bedmate had been. Yang decided she’d worry about things like that later. Right now all she wanted to do was sleep off her hangover.

Just then, the muffled sound of a shower being turned on came from the suite’s bathroom. Yang’s eyes snapped open. She wasn’t alone after all. Whoever had spent the night with her was still here.

Curiosity dispelled some of Yang’s weariness. She threw off the covers and jumped out of bed. Her headache intensified in protest of the sudden movement, but Yang ignored it. A bad hangover wasn’t going to keep her down, now that she actually had a reason to get out of bed.

Yang found her clothes waiting for her on the table in the living area. They had been folded and stacked with obsessive neatness. Yang grabbed her crop top and shorts and pulled them on. She threw the rest of her clothing on one of the chairs. She figured whoever was in the bathroom had seen everything already.

Yang walked over to the bathroom and tested the doorknob. The door wasn’t locked. Had Yang been thinking more clearly, she would have realized that whoever was in the shower would be out soon. There was no need to go barging in on them. But Yang had to know who she’d been with last night, and she had to know right now. At least that way she could judge how ecstatic or horrified she should be.

Yang threw the bathroom door open and walked in. The air inside was warm and humid from the hot shower and the mirror had already fogged over. Yang strained her eyes to make out the figure standing on the other side of the semi-transparent shower curtain. All she could see was long, flowing hair of pure white.

“Weiss!?” Yang hissed, horrified. “Oh no. Ruby’s going to kill me.”

The person in the shower must have heard Yang because they turned off the water and slid back the curtain. Yang saw that it was not Weiss, but a slightly older woman who looked very similar. Yang hazily recalled meeting her yesterday. Her name was Winter. She was Weiss’s sister.

Yang should’ve been relieved that she hadn’t slept with Ruby’s partner, but she was far too busy being entranced by the stunning creature in front of her. Winter’s perfect facial features and intense eyes were framed beautifully by a mane of shimmering hair that extended to her waist. Yang felt her mouth go dry as she saw rivulets of water run down Winter’s slender, toned body, past pert, perky, and perfectly formed breasts, and down long, sinuous legs.

Winter stepped out of the shower and sashayed toward Yang in a way that made coherent thought impossible. Winter’s elegant hand, tipped by flawlessly manicured nails, reached out, and promptly smacked Yang across the back of her head.

The blow wasn’t strong enough to really hurt, even if Yang hadn’t had an aura, but it was hard enough to knock her out of her stupor.

Winter said, “It is improper to stare at a lady in such a fashion.”

“Uh…” Yang managed. She felt herself blushing in embarrassment. She realized she’d been gawking at Winter like a horny schoolboy. It wasn’t exactly her finest moment.

Before Yang could get her bearings, Winter had already put her hair up in a towel and was drying herself off. She casually asked, “Would you care for breakfast? The last time I stayed at this establishment I found the food to be adequate.”

“Breakfast?” Yang asked, dumbly.

“After such a…strenuous night, I imagine you must be hungry,” Winter said.

A few vague memories of last night were coming back to Yang. She blushed again. It had indeed been a strenuous night.

From the barely perceptible smirk on Winter’s face, Yang could tell that Winter knew exactly what she was thinking about.

Yang quickly said, “I’ll take an omelet with onions, peppers, and jalapeños; bacon; and toast with no butter!”

“How specific,” Winter said. She walked toward the bathroom door and trailed a finger lightly across Yang’s arm as she passed.

Winter slipped out of the room. Yang’s eyes lingered on the empty doorway. A shiver went down her spine as the ghost of Winter’s touch raised goosebumps on her skin. She stood there alone for some time, trying to collect her thoughts.

Yang heard Winter through the open door start to order breakfast on her scroll. Her voice reminded Yang that this wasn’t a dream like she might otherwise believe. Yang walked over to the sink and splashed some water on her face. Her headache was finally subsiding, and memories were coming back to her. She took a minute to put together what she knew. Last night she’d slept with Weiss’s ridiculously sexy sister. Now said sister was in a hotel suite with her, ordering breakfast. And that very same sister was the only one in control of the situation at the moment.

Yang slapped her cheeks a few times. She needed to get it together. She was not the type to be out of control in a relationship, be it a one-night stand or otherwise! All the alcohol last night had put her off her game, that was all. She looked herself over in the mirror. Her hair was mussed but in that had-sex-last-night way that actually looked good. Her eyes were a little red, but there was nothing she could do about that. She didn’t usually wear much makeup, because why mess with perfection? So no worries there. All-in-all she was looking pretty good, if she did say so herself.

Yang heard Winter finish up ordering breakfast. She would be off her scroll now. That was good. Yang wanted Winter’s undivided attention. She wasn’t sure if Winter was done playing games or not, but she’d show her that Yang Xiao Long was a force to be reckoned with.

Yang spied a small bottle of mouthwash sitting on the sink. She snatched it up and swished some of it around her mouth. She wasn’t ruling out the possibility of kissing in her near future, and she didn’t want morning breath to ruin it.

Yang straightened herself up and walked out of the bathroom. Winter was sitting at the table, lying in wait for Yang like a lioness stalking her prey. Her chair had been turned and strategically positioned so that Yang had an uninterrupted view of her. Although Winter was only wearing a simple, white bathrobe, she managed to make it look like an evening gown. Yang understood in an instant that Winter was definitely still playing her games of seduction, and she wanted Yang to know it. Yang felt a heat building in her. Winter was good. Yang realized that she might have bitten off more than she could chew, but if Winter wanted to play, Yang would play. She never backed down from a challenge.

Yang put on her best cocky grin and walked confidently to the chair opposite Winter, putting a little sway in her hips for good measure. She sat down and locked eyes with Winter, holding her gaze for a moment to let Winter know that she wasn’t intimidated. Then she said, “So, last night was a thing.”

“A ‘thing’?” Winter said, sounding amused. “I suppose it could be called that.”

“Well what would you call it?” Yang asked.

“Enjoyable,” Winter said. “As I knew it would be.”

“You knew, huh?” Yang asked. “I didn’t know my reputation had made it all the way to Atlas.”

“Your reputation has done nothing of the sort,” Winter said. “I am simply an excellent judge of people.”

“So you saw me and decided I’d be good for a roll in the sack, just like that?” Yang asked.

“There’s no need to be so crude about it,” Winter said. “But you are essentially correct.”

“Sounds like you were just using me then,” Yang said. She wasn’t really offended, but she thought that if she pretended to be, it might throw Winter off. She had to do something to get Winter’s composure to break, if even just a little.

Unfortunately for Yang, Winter didn’t miss a beat. “If that’s how you see it. But based on your…enthusiasm last night, I would say that you were ‘using’ me just as much as I was you.”

“Humph,” Yang said. She couldn’t really deny it. From what she remember about yesterday, Winter had been fun to flirt with and even more fun in bed.

“If it soothes your ego, I had selected you as my companion for the evening from the moment I saw you,” Winter said.

Yang decided it was time to pull out the big guns. She leaned in close and consequently gave Winter an excellent view down the front of her crop top. “Flattery will get you everywhere,” she said.

Winter’s eyes very slyly took in the view, but she remained unflappable. “It’s not flattery. I’m merely stating a fact. I simply know what I want. And I never waste time getting it. Consider it a compliment if you must.”

Yang leaned back in her chair, disappointed that Winter hadn’t faltered at all. “Good thing I’m so accommodating then.”

“Accommodating? Hardly,” Winter said, sounding amused again. “You were much more difficult to ply than I anticipated. You refused to join me in this hotel until I had, how did you put it? ‘Seduced you enough’?”

Yang didn’t remember that, but it did sound like something she’d say.

“I also had to endure all manner of cold-themed puns,” Winter continued. “And I don’t think I’ve ever spent so much on drinks for two. But you did seem to be enjoying yourself.”

“Umbrellas,” Yang muttered.

“Pardon me?” Winter asked.

“Nothing,” Yang said. “So…any plans for today?”

“Only my mission,” Winter said. “It will, however, require my presence in Vale for a few days more.”

“Oh yeah?” Yang said. “And…?”

“And what?” Winter asked.

Before Yang could say anything else, a knock came at the door.

“Ah. Breakfast is here,” Winter said. She got up to answer the door. She returned a moment later along with one of the hotel’s attendants who was pushing a cart. Yang was surprised that Winter had let the attendant in the suite. Between Yang’s disheveled appearance and the fact that the room only had one bed, it wasn’t hard to guess what had happened last night.

However, the attendant didn’t even bat an eye. She just set out Yang’s and Winter’s food, two place settings, two cloth napkins, and a tall pitcher of water on the table and then wheeled her cart back out of the room.

Winter sat back down at the table. She had ordered crêpes and a boiled egg for herself, the latter of which was sitting in a fancy stand.

Winter said, “Do make sure to drink plenty of water. Hangovers are caused by dehydration.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know,” Yang said indignantly, but she nevertheless poured herself a glass of water from the pitcher.

The omelet, bacon, and toast Yang had ordered were all arranged on her plate like the cook had been composing a still life, not making breakfast. This really was a fancy hotel, Yang thought. Where else would they do something so pointless? Food was for eating, not for looking at.

Winter was delicately nibbling at her breakfast like she was at a formal banquet. Yang wasn’t sure why. It was probably just Winter’s habit, she guessed. It didn’t stop Yang from shoveling her food into her mouth like she usually did.

Winter didn’t seem very interested in talking and eating at the same time, and Yang took the opportunity to take score. It was pretty obvious that she was losing, but this was a game that was just as fun to lose as it was to win. Winter was definitely interested in spending another night with her. She wouldn’t have mentioned her extended stay in Vale otherwise. However, Yang had to stop and consider if that’s what she wanted too. Sure, sex was fun, especially with a lover as skilled as Winter had been, but one-night stands were usually best left at one night. The longer they went on, the more likely it was that someone was going to develop feelings. And when that happened, things always got messy. Yang had learned that lesson the hard way.

In the case of Winter, there was the added complication of Weiss finding out about it. Although when Yang imagined the look on Weiss’s face should that happen, she almost wished she would.

Everything considered though, Winter didn’t seem like the type to get clingy, and she’d be leaving the kingdom in a few days anyway. Plus Yang wouldn’t mind having a go at Winter while sober. Maybe a few more nights together wouldn’t hurt.

Yang finished off her second glass of water and polished off the rest of her food. She waited until Winter had finished eating as well before she asked, “So is this a military thing?”

“To what are you referring?” Winter asked.

“Swooping into a new town and seducing a young girl?” Yang asked, teasingly.

“I should take offense,” Winter said. “You’re hardly that much younger than me. And in hindsight, I am left wondering who was attempting to seduce whom. I wouldn’t dare repeat some of the things you whispered into my ear at the lounge last night,” Winter said.

“Yeah. After you got me drunk,” Yang said.

“I don’t know what you’re trying to imply,” Winter said coyly. She stood. “If you’ll excuse me a moment, I must get ready for the day.” She walked away from Yang with an unhurried pace toward the bathroom. On her way, she pulled the towel from her head, letting her luscious hair cascade around her shoulders. It glistened in the light, still damp from her shower. Yang resisted the urge to call Winter a showoff. Even if Winter was, Yang happened to be enjoying the show.

Winter vanished into the bathroom. The sound of a hairdryer started up a moment later.

Yang was surprised that Winter hadn’t come out and directly propositioned her for another night yet. If Yang had to guess, it was probably an ego thing. Winter wanted Yang to be the one to come to her and ask for more. Ordinarily, Yang wouldn’t have a problem with that. But she knew from her day-to-day dealings with Weiss that you couldn’t let a Schnee have what she wanted so easily. It would be a lot more fun to make Winter work for it a little more.

The sound of the hairdryer cut off. Winter emerged with her hair done up perfectly. Yang wasn’t sure how Winter had gotten so much hair into such a small bun, but it was impressive. Maybe she’d have to get Winter to divulge some of her hairstyling secrets at some point.

Winter walked up to the closet. She shed her bathrobe, the only thing she’d been wearing, but made sure to keep her back to Yang. Then she pulled her clothing out of the closet and started getting dressed—slowly. It seemed even a prim and proper Schnee wasn’t above showing off a little flesh, or in this case, a lot of flesh, to get what she wanted. Yang had to admit that it was an effective tactic to use on her, but she wasn’t going to give in just yet. However, she wasn’t above unabashedly admiring Winter’s delicious backside either.

“I’ve reserved this room for the duration of my stay at Vale,” Winter said as she threw on her long coat and fastened the belt. “Feel free to avail yourself of it.”

Yang stood up and closed the distance between herself and Winter. She said, “And what if I want to ‘avail’ myself of the bed tonight.”

“That is your decision to make,” Winter said as she pulled on her gloves. She turned to Yang. The corners of her lips turned up in a small smile. She brought her hand up, cupped Yang’s cheek, and whispered sensually, “But I suggest you leave your evenings free for the next few days.”

Yang gulped as Winter’s lips drifted closer. “I think I can do that,” she said breathlessly.

Winter leaned in even closer. Yang closed her eyes in anticipation of being kissed.

But the kiss never came. Just as Winter got close enough for Yang to feel her breath, she pulled back. Her fingers slid gently across Yang’s skin and let go.

Yang’s eyes fluttered open only to see Winter heading for the door. “Then I will see you this evening,” Winter said matter-of-factly.

Like that Winter was gone, leaving Yang flustered, aroused, and tingling with anticipation.

“Oh, she’s really good,” Yang said to herself. “This is going to be awesome.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did someone say trash ship? Yes, please! I have many! (Oh Baked Alaska, I wish I could quit you.) I had a hard time classifying this story. It isn’t really pornography, but it is an indulgence and nothing more. I wouldn’t take it too seriously, but I do hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> This story was inspired by fanart drawn by the aptly-named thepartytit! You can find it in the February 2016 archives of her tumblr (Warning: the whole blog is very NSFW! Do not go there if you don’t want to see naughty bits!) or by going to: tmblr(dot)co(slash)ZoRQ2s218RY-P (Also NSFW!)
> 
> I’m live blogging Volume 4 over on my own tumblr (electronicyarn). Come join me every Sunday there’s a new episode and laugh at my rambling thoughts!
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome, so please feel free to review or comment. If you want to be notified of updates or send me a message, you can find me on tumblr under the name electronicyarn.


End file.
